


His Favorite

by Salmonellagogo



Series: Request prompts [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Ten Years Later Verse (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Takeshi only killed when it was necessary.





	His Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiyaDe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaDe/gifts).



> For Miya De. Her prompt is "hit".

Reborn said he was a natural born killer.    
  
It might be true, it might not. But if he was indeed one, Takeshi wanted to know what it made Reborn. Because if Takeshi was an excellent hitman, then Reborn was something entirely above that.    
  
Killing always left a bad taste in his mouth. It was never something he would do unless there was no other way. Reborn knew that. Reborn also knew that he would protect Tsuna even when that meant he had to kill. No other way.    
  
Takeshi wiped the blood off his sword and thought about  going home. He would have to change before he went to see Tsuna. The one he's wearing now was covered in sticky blood. His own as well as his opponents'.    
  
He killed five people tonight. But numbers had stopped carrying meaning. He didn't count anymore.    
  
And, well... Reborn was standing over more bodies than him, metaphorically as well as physically. He approached Takeshi when he was done, holstering his guns.    
  
"You're always my favorite," he said to Takeshi.   
  
"Yep, heard that one before."   
  
"Not any less true no matter how many times I've said it.” Reborn patted his cheek.   
  
Takeshi grinned.   
  
When they went home that night, Takeshi told Tsuna he was attending a wedding party in Venice. No other way.


End file.
